


Stairs

by SteelyBancho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Compulsive Behavior, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, i like being mean to my faves, past trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law finds the swordsman doing something strange, drying the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairs

Law awoke to darkness. But his internal clock said it was early morning. Blinking he realized the darkness was from the young doctors fur in his face. Carefully Law moved the reindeer off to the side, mindful not to wake him.

Once removed he then had to deal with Strawhat laying on his legs. Knowing the younger was a much deeper sleeper than the doctor he simply rolled the young captain off.

Finally on his feet Law made his way to the deck. It was much earlier than he first thought. He woke a bit before his normal time.

Sighing he figured that since he was already up there was no use in going back to bed, it would just mess with his rhythm.

Letting himself soak in the morning sun he hears something. The sound of cloth on wood.

Walking a little further onto the lawn of the Sunny Law noticed the swordsman dutifully drying the stairs.

It did rain last night, not bad enough to warrant drying the stairs. With the sky as clear as it was it would have dried up faster than the man had been scrubbing it.

Upon a second look he noticed Zoro's determined face. How hard he was rubbing at the wood. How he rubbed long after the step was dry.

Something obsessive like this must stem from past trauma.

Zoro began to move. Law darted back a bit to appear as if he just came up.

"Oh, Trafalgar." Zoro stopped tucking the cloth in his haramaki. "You're up early."

"Zoro-ya," Law greeted "I guess so. I did fall asleep earlier than I usually do."

Zoro gave a grunt in return, walking past Law down to the men's quarters.

Later the men are woken up and are moving around. Zoro settles himself some what near the main staircase for his first nap of the day.

This was something he had usually done that Law had not fully realized until now.

Law settles himself at the top of the deck, seated with the the archaeologist. She is offered tea from the love struck cook. Law is offered coffee, he takes it and begins his observation.

At around noon the green-haired swordsman wakes up from his first nap and is immediately bothered by the captain to play with him. He agrees with a smile. He then regrets his decision but continues to smile as Luffy and Ussop paint his face.

Law is through his first pot of coffee when Zoro camps by the stairs again to nap.

"Tra-guy-san, is there something wrong?" the archaeologist spoke up setting down her cup.

"Robin-ya, does it seem weird that Zoro-ya always naps by the stairs?"

Robin looks down at the swordsman "I suppose you are right. But that can't be what you're thinking about."

"I saw his wiping down the stairs this morning. I figured it was because it rained,but.." Law lifted his cup to his lips, only to see it was empty. "He kept rubbing even after it was dry."

"That is strange. But understandable." Robin smiled knowingly

"How so?"

"Swordsman-san has talked before how a friend of his died. Perhaps she died falling down stairs."

Law looked back to Zoro napping on the grass. Thinking about the older woman's words.

His answer is given as Luffy rushed down the stairs, slipping on paint he had dropped earlier. The swordsman sprung to action catching his captain before he even began his fall.

Law watched confused. Luffy was capable of surviving a fall like that due to his rubber anatomy. Zoro knew full well of that fact.

Zoro frowned at Luffy. The frown made comical since he still wore the kabuki mask they had painted on him.

Zoro set Luffy down and pulled the cloth out of his haramaki and began cleaning up the mess.

Luffy, who would usually bound off as soon as he was able, stayed next to Zoro as he once again wiped down the stairs again. Every single stair. He then cleaned the bottom of Luffy's sandal as well.

Law watched the rest of the day as Luffy stayed by Zoro's side. Leaving lingering, reassuring touches.

Even as the settled to sleep for the night Luffy was glued to Zoro's side.

"I'm sorry Zoro." he apologized

Zoro didn't answer or appeared incapable of doing so. His breath hitched.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Law laid awake and listened to Luffy apologize to his first mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this ehehe ehhhhhh.


End file.
